1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective devices and more particularly to an improved protective device for use in self-defense classes to protect a would-be mugger or assailant.
2. Prior Art
In self-defense classes, it is conventional for a heavily padded person, usually a man, to act as a would-be mugger and assailant and to attack the class trainees one by one. The trainees are required to counter-attack, in most cases, as well as ward off the attack itself. In the process, the attacker is normally subjected to much kicking, punching, cuffing, tripping and other defensive and counter-attack measures. It is necessary to pad the attacker to protect against his injury and also to protect the arms and legs of the class trainee doing the counter-attacking during the practice session.
Although the head and groin areas of the attacker are protected by padding, heretofore little attention has been given to the potentially serious effects which can be caused by transmission of forces by blows to the head, for example, to the neck and torso of the attacker. Moreover, the groin, while padded, if kicked will react and transmit considerable force to adjacent parts of the body, including the abdomen, pubic bone, perineum and groin muscles with consequent possible injury to the attacker. Conventional groin protectors prevent the testicles from being crushed by blows, but not from being unpleasantly and dangerously jarred. Conventional torso protectors are unduly restrictive to bending or twisting movements, and to air movement needed for cooling by evaporation of sweat from the skin.
There remains a need for equipment affording better protection of would-be mugger assailants in self-defense classes in order to minimize the occurrence of injuries both to the attacker and to the class trainees encountering the attacker. Such equipment should be inexpensive, simple and durable, should not impede the attacker and should be easy to don and take off.